The Triangle Of Friendship and Love
by inviictuss
Summary: Sora and Matt Betrayed Tai and there's something going on between Kari and Davis but what will T.K do about it? Please R+R!!CHAPTER 10 IS UP! SORRY ITS TAKEN ME THIS LONG BUT PLEASE READ AND ENJOY!
1. The Disasters On Valentines Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (though sometimes I wish I could)…so don't sue me!!! I really hope you like this story..this is my first ever Digimon fan fic so easy on the flames…. And please R+R !! By the way the ages are the ones from 0.2 !  
  
~CherryBlossom~  
  
A Triangle Of Friendship and Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Disasters On Valentines Day  
  
It was a sunny, windy day when T.K decided to go over Kari's apartment. He was wearing his usual green outfit and his creamy, round hat. In T.K's hands was a single red, rose and a stuffed animal with a love heart chocolate box tied on it.  
  
^I wonder whether Kari would like this for a Valentine's Day present^ T.K thought quietly as he walked up the grey, hard stairs. Finally, he stood infront of an angelic white door. T.K slowly raised his hand up and pressed the bell. He waited for about 1 minute when he heard running footsteps from inside the house.  
  
"I'm coming!!!!" The person yelled.  
  
T.K knew whose voice it was. It was Taichi's voice. Taichi opened the door quickly. He was dressed in a long, black micro-fibre pant and a blue, collar shirt. In his hands was a bag full of chocolates and a bunch of red roses.  
  
"Hi Taichi, who are those for?" T.K asked innocently.  
  
Taichi blushed a crimson red.  
  
"Oh these?" He said, lifting the gifts up "These are for Sora"  
  
"Ooo…I see" T.K replied "Is Kari home?"  
  
"Yeah she's in her room" Taichi replied "I better go now, I want to be the first one to give Sora her Valentines Day present, T.K you just go walk in"  
  
T.K nodded. He walked slowly towards Kari's bedroom while Tai quickly runs up to Sora's apartment.  
  
^Ok, you can do this Takeru Takaishi" said T.K ' s mind.  
  
He knocked on the door three times. After a few seconds Kari opened the door.  
  
^Gosh she's beautiful…" T.K thought.  
  
Kari was dressed in a dark pink skirt that goes just to her knees and a light pink blouse that T.K had given her for her birthday.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day!" T.K said as he shoved the his gifts to Kari.  
  
"Oh thankyou T.K" She said as she held on to her gifts.  
  
"What? T.K's here?" A voice jerked up from inside the room.  
  
"Who's in there, Kari?" T.K asked.  
  
"It's Da…" Kari didn't get to finish her sentence because the person inside the room butted in as well as walked and stood next to Kari. (AN. That didn't really make sense, did it?)  
  
" Davis, Davis is here" Davis said to T.K. Davis was dressed in his usual clothes.  
  
"Oh…" T.K said.  
  
~Silence~  
  
"I'll be right back, guys, I need to go to the toilet" Kari said as she walked past T.K.  
  
T.K and Davis just stared at each other.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this earlier, Kari is now my girlfriend" Davis said proudly.  
  
T.K felt a wrenching feeling in his heart. As is someone has clenched their fist around his heart and wouldn't let go. T.K started to back away from Davis and that caused him to bump into Kari who was just returning from her visit to the toilet.  
  
"Ouch!" Kari said.  
  
T.K turned around to face Kari. Kari was shocked to see the state that T.K was in.  
  
"Sorry" T.K mumbled quietly.  
  
"T.K are you ok?" Kari asked with deep concern.  
  
"Yes I'm fine" T.K said.  
  
^ No you're not!^ T.K's mind screamed at him.  
  
" Look I better go now, I wont bother any of you again" T.K said as he ran out of the apartment and out of the building.  
  
^Kari, I really hope that you're happy with Daisuke Motomiya. I promise that I wont get in the way but if he ever hurt you I will come to the scene^ T.K thought to himself as tears run down his cheeks.  
  
T.K just walked and walked with no destination. He found himself in the local park where he saw Taichi sitting down on the swings, head down.  
  
T.K sat down on the other swing that was beside Taichi's swing.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" T.K asked.  
  
"Everything" Tai replied.  
  
"Tell me" T.K said.  
  
(AN. The flashback will be Tai telling T.K what happened but no I's no 'you see's' …it's a flashback like any other flashback but let's just say that T.K heard it)  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Taichi stood infront of a Sora's apartment door. It took him 5 minutes to gather up his courage to knock. Tai's hand was in the air, ready to knock when he heard ferocious laughter from inside. It was laughter from 2 people. One female, one male. He recognized one of them as Sora's.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! It tickles" Sora giggled.  
  
"Hehehe…you can't stop me!" The male voice said.  
  
Tai could hear Sora being chased around the room. He was worried about Sora but inside, the two people were laughing non-stop. Tai was wondering who the male voice belonged to when the door swung open. Apparently Sora was trying to get away from the person that she was about to run outside. Her laughter just stopped dead when she saw Tai, standing infront of her.  
  
The guy inside her apartment didn't realize that Sora stopped laughing that he ran onto Sora and grabbed her hips. He too, stopped dead when he saw Tai, standing there.  
  
"Tai.." He said quietly.  
  
Tai looked at both of them, his eyes was full of envy and anger. But his eyes was also indicating that he was hurt inside.  
  
Tai just dropped his gifts for Sora on the floor and ran away from the apartment.  
  
  
  
"Taichi wait!" Sora yelled.  
  
Sora turned to face the boy she was with. His blue eyes showed no expression. It was blank.  
  
"Yamato…what are we going to do?" Sora asked.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
"Oh…"T.K said.  
  
"What happened to you?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well…" T.K didn't get to start his story because at that moment Tai's name was called out.  
  
They both looked up to see Sora walking towards them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 is on it's way! Sorry about this cliffhanger but I just love cliffhangers!  
  
Please R+R! 


	2. The Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Please R+R, thanx to the 2 people who reviewed and to my friends that reviewed for me and told me in person!  
  
I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
The Triangle Of Friendship And Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Confusion  
  
Sora walked quickly to Tai. Tai stood up, shakely, all nervous inside, his heart was beating madly. As soon as Tai stood up, Sora looked down. If Sora looked up at that time, she would've seen all the love that Tai had for her in his eyes.  
  
"Tai…" She said softly.  
  
Tai didn't reply. He looked down at Sora. Gosh how he loved her. He felt a sudden urge to run his fingers down her hair, but he knew he had to hold back. After all, Sora, now belongs to Matt. Tai took one last look at Sora, then he ran away.  
  
"Tai! Wait!!!" Sora yelled after Tai but Tai did not stop. He continued running until he was out of sight.  
  
Sora's body shook. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Tears started pouring down out of her eyes. She sobbed and sobbed when suddenly she felt two arms around her.  
  
"There, there" The person said.  
  
Sora looked up to find two blue eyes looking down at her.  
  
"T.K, I didn't notice that you were here" Sora said.  
  
"Well I am, why don't I just take you home Sora, you need to rest" T.K said full of concern.  
  
Sora nodded quietly.  
  
^If Tai would just listen to me^ Sora thought full of sadness.  
  
~Taichi~  
  
Tai ran all the way home without stopping. He knocked on his door and Kari opened it. Her face turned from a smile to a frown.  
  
"Onnisan, Are you ok?" Kari asked worriedly. She never saw her brother in this kind of state. Tai's face was red from running. His eyes was red from crying.  
  
"I'm fine" he mumbled as he walked in.  
  
^I wonder what happened to Tai, I've never seen him this bad before^ Kari thought to herself.  
  
Kari walked out of the apartment. Thinking about many things. Including what happened earlier with T.K. Why did he walk out just like that, that's all she could think about.  
  
She looked out at the road. Kari was lost in thoughts when something caught her eyes. She saw T.K and Sora. Sora was huddled in T.K's arms.  
  
Kari took one last look at them and ran back inside her apartment.  
  
~T.K and Sora~  
  
"Here will be just fine T.K" Sora said finally letting go of T.K.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" T.K asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks for cheering me up T.K, it helped me a great deal" Sora said as she walked back to her apartment.  
  
T.K watched Sora walk away. Then his eyes darted to Kari's apartment.  
  
^I think I'm going to talk to her about Davis even though I promise myself I wont^  
  
With that thought, T.K started walking up the steps. Not knowing what he'll get from Kari.  
  
  
  
Sorry about this cliffhanger…but I always like cliffhangers!  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	3. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Please R+R, thanx to the people who reviewed and to my friends that reviewed for me and told me in person! And a special thanx to the person who reviewed twice, you know who you are! I'm going to post your name up in the next chapter  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
The Triangle Of Friendship And Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Love Hurts  
  
T.K nervously stood infront of Kari's apartment. He rang the bell with his right hand. He waited breathlessly for Kari to come out.. T.K was excited and scared at the same time. Excited to see Kari's face and scared at what she might say about her relationship with Davis.  
  
To his disappointment Kari's mum answered the door.  
  
"Hi Mrs.Kamiya, I know that this is late but is Kari home?" T.K greeted with well-manners.  
  
"Yeah she is, I'll call her here for you" Mrs.Kamiya said as she walked to Kari's room. She opened the door silently.  
  
"Oh my!" she cried "What happened Tai? And Kari how come your eyes is red and oh by the way T.K is outside looking for you Kari…"  
  
T.K could hear the noises of scuffling feet trying to get out of the room. To his surprise Tai was the one who came out and boy does he look angry. He punched T.K with his fist. Kari came out running.  
  
"Onnisan! Stop! Leave him alone!" Kari yelled out.  
  
People from the other rooms came out to see what the chaos was.  
  
"No Kari, it's not just you that got hurt but me aswell! I mean Sora!" Tai said as he tried to punch T.K again but T.K dodged it.  
  
"What are you talking about?" T.K asked.  
  
"DON'T ACT DUMB!" Tai yelled "YOU WERE WITH SORA! I TRUSTED YOU T.K WITH MY PROBLEMS! AND YOU END UP BEING LIKE MATT!"  
  
Tai kneed T.K in the gut. T.K fell down to the floor.  
  
"Onnisan! That's enough!" Kari stated as she bent down to help T.K. "Are you ok?"  
  
T.K nodded.  
  
"Traitor!" Tai yelled out.  
  
"No Tai he isn't!" A voice yelled out.  
  
Tai without looking knew whose voice it was. Just the sound of it sent butterflies to his stomach.  
  
The person went up to T.K and helped him up.  
  
"Sora, what are you doing here?" T.K asked.  
  
"To help you out of course and the riot could be heard from all the way upstairs" Sora said when she finally turned to Tai.  
  
"T.K is not my boyfriend Tai, he was just trying to cheer me up!" Sora said.  
  
Tai's face turned red from embarrassment. He was about to say sorry to T.K when he got punched on the face from the sides.  
  
"Alright Taichi Kamiya! Downstairs now!" The person said.  
  
Tai clutched his cheek the one that just got hit.  
  
"Yamato!" He said quietly.  
  
Sorry about another cliffhanger!  
  
R+R 


	4. The Girl In Between

Hi guys! Thanks again for coming to read my story. By the way thanks to this people who reviewed my story. Mooshoes, Tony, Henry and LoL. A special thanks to Kilkina who have reviewed my 2 times! I really appreciate it!  
  
The Triangle Of Friendship And Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Girl In Between  
  
Matt stood next to Taichi, facing him, fire rage in his eyes.  
  
^How dare he?^ Matt thought ^Beating up my brother like that? Without any prove what so ever^  
  
Sora stood up, holding T.K.  
  
"There's no need to fight!" Sora exclaimed. She then turned towards the other people from the other rooms. "Go away! There's nothing to watch here!"  
  
To her surprise they all obeyed her. They slowly walked back inside to their apartments. Some looked back, trying to get a glance of what's going to happen but Sora fixed them a stern glare which caused them to go back inside in a hurry.  
  
"Now I'm going to take T.K back to my apartment so he can rest, Kari and Tai just go back inside, Matt… if you want to come with me, come if not, whatever then" Sora said as she slowly walked back with T.K to her apartment.  
  
Kari took one last look at T.K then went inside. Tai and Matt watched Sora go until she was out of sight.  
  
Matt then turned to Tai.  
  
"I don't care what Sora said, downstairs Tai!" he challenged.  
  
Tai nodded and followed Matt downstairs. As soon as they were downstairs Matt took a few steps away from Tai. Tai went for Matt's head but Matt dodged it and punched Tai's stomach. Tai cried out in agony. He clutched his stomach. He looked up at Matt and all of a sudden, he tripped Matt down to the hard, concrete floor. Matt tripped Tai aswell, so they both fell down, on the concrete floor, both hurt.  
  
"What is going on here?" A voice yelled out.  
  
"Sora, shouldn't you be upstairs with T.K?" Matt asked.  
  
"I was but T.K fell asleep, gosh Tai you hurt him bad, he's 3 yrs younger than you!" Sora spat out vehemently.  
  
"I…I…" was all Tai could say.  
  
Matt felt anger rushing up his veins. His bestfriend hurt his little brother. Some kind of friend! But then again, he betrayed Tai. He thought about it for a while. But he didn't care whether he betrayed Tai or not! What he cared about was his brother who is in pain because of Tai.  
  
Matt got up ready to strike at Tai. He raised his fist up in the air, ready to pounce.  
  
"Hey!...Hey!..." Sora yelled out as she ran towards Tai and stood kneeled infront of him. She stretched out her two hands as if she was trying to protect Tai.  
  
Matt felt a sudden feeling of jealousy. Why would Sora want to protect Tai. This fight was Tai's fault! And yet here was Sora, trying to protect him. She wouldn't protect Tai unless she…she still loves him.  
  
Matt backed away. Sora could see in Matt's eyes that he was struggling with something. Sora let down her guard. Sora stood up, looking deeply into Matt's beautiful, bright, blue eyes, trying to find out what was wrong with Matt.  
  
"Matt are you ok?" She asked as she stretched out her hand to him.  
  
Matt looked at her with a confused face. Who does she love? Which one does she want to be with? Him or Tai? Sora tried to reach Matt but he keeps on moving back. Then Sora heard a groan from Tai. She turned around to look at him. She could see he was in pain. Tai then looked up at Sora and Sora was bewildered at what she's seeing. All the love Tai had for Sora was shining through his eyes.  
  
Sora was now in the middle of these two boys. One step ahead or one step back would show which one she truly loved. Sora kept turning around to look at Matt and Tai. Both of them showed a very strong, love affection towards Sora. Tears stung her eyes as she took looks at these two boys.  
  
Tai finally spoke up. "Sora, if Matt is the one you love, I understand. Your happiness is my happiness and I'll leave you alone even though that means I have to stand by and watch somebody else have you…"  
  
Tears started to run down Sora's cheeks. Then all of a sudden Matt spoke up and Sora turned around to look at him.  
  
"I don't mind if you love Tai instead of me, after all you and Tai have a lot of memories together, you both love soccer and you both known each other since you were small, I will understand and I wont bother you ever again even though that is going to be very hard to do."  
  
They both said it so sincerely that Sora don't know how to choose out of one of the other. She both loved them. They both take a very special part in her life and in her heart. Sora clutched her head with her hands.  
  
"Sora you have to choose so I can either have you or get on with my life" Matt said and Tai made a noise to indicate that he agreed with Matt.  
  
"I…..I….." Sora said.  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think? Please R+R and by the way is this another cliff hanger?  
  
Heuheuehu….I'm soo mean!  
  
R+R  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	5. Heartbreak

Hi guys! Thanks again for reading my other chapters. Anyway I would like to say thankyou to all the people who reviewed my 4th chapter. Kilikina and Lilac Kamiya. A special thanks to Capriangel who reviewed all my chapters and also to Kilikina who also have been reading all my chapters! Really appreciate it guys!  
  
The Trianle Of Friendship And Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Heartbreak  
  
"I…I…" Sora said. Her head was filled with lots of questions and answers. Who should she choose? Tai ? Who had been a great friend since she was an infant or Matt? Who had helped Sora when ever she was in need.  
  
Sora took one last look at Tai and Matt then she ran away. Tai and Matt didn't chase her. They both knew that Sora needed time alone to think things through. Matt and Tai looked at each other for a few seconds then they went their own separate ways.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
T.K woke up to find himself on a spring bed sofa. He sat looking around. Where was he? How did he end up here? Then he remembered, remembered the night before, how Tai just pounced on him like that. The thought of it gave him the shivers. He went off the bed hoping to find Sora, instead he found that he was alone in the apartment. T.K walked to the kitchen and he found a note there addressed to T.K.  
  
Dear T.K,  
  
Sora did not return home last night so I'm assuming she slept over her friend's place. You can help youself to anything in the kitchen. You can also take a shower, the spare towels are in the cupboard next to the shoe rack, and the spare tooth brush is under the sink in the bathroom. After you finish you choose to stay or go out for fresh air.  
  
  
  
Sincerely  
  
Ms.Takenouchi  
  
T.K read the note to himself and then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and took a shower and ate toast. Then he decided to go outside to take a walk.  
  
~Kari~  
  
Kari was sitting on her bed reading a book. It was a novel about a boy who had fallen in love with a girl with a very complicated life. But it turned out she got murdered at the end because of some unfinished business. Kari sat there, shaking, tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed up her book.  
  
"What a sad ending" She said quietly.  
  
"Ring! Ring!"  
  
"I'll get it!" Yelled Tai's voice from outside the room.  
  
Kari got up to put her book away. She placed the book neatly on her bookshelf. Kari sighed to herself when her brother suddenly opened the door.  
  
"KARI!" he yelled out very loudly.  
  
"What? What? What's wrong Tai?" She asked full of concern.  
  
"Nothing, Davis is on the phone" he said calmly, eyes full of laughter.  
  
Kari looked at him with disgust but couldn't helped laughing at the end.  
  
"Tai…I cant believe you can joke around at times like this" Kari said as she walked out of the room. ^After the problem you had with Sora, Tai still could be his usual self^ she thought.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi" Kari said to the mouthpiece of the phone.  
  
"Hi, Kari?" Davis asked.  
  
"Of course it's Kari you baka" she said while giggling a tiny bit.  
  
Davis laughed at the other end. "Do you want to meet me at the park?"  
  
"Sure, see you" She said then she hung up.  
  
Kari went into her room and got changed. She wore her usual clothing and went outside. She walked nice and slowly to the park. She knew how late Davis can be. A few minutes later she arrived to find that Davis wasn't there yet.  
  
^Typical him^ she thought.  
  
Kari walked over to the swings and sat down. She looked around and spotted a figure walking towards her. He had tamed blond hair and blue eyes. On top of his head was a cream-coloured hat.  
  
"T.K" Kari said under her breath.  
  
T.K stopped dead when he saw Kari, alone on the swings. He had a sudden feeling to turn around and walk back the other direction. But he decided not to because he needed to talk to Kari. He started to make his way when a figure sat next to Kari on the other swing. He had spiky, brown hair with a goggle around his head. T.K watched in horror as the two people on the swing started to share a kiss. T.K ran away from the scene. He ran into the bushes, as he ran he tripped over something. He got up to see what he tripped on to find Sora lying there, unconscious.  
  
  
  
So how was this chapter? Do you notice that I always put cliffhangers? Sorry and chapter 6 its on it's way!  
  
PLEASE R+R  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	6. Imagination Or Twins?

Hi guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it! I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story: Sora_World07, TakariBoy, CheezeburgerLover, Capriangel, Darei and Kilikina! Keep reviewing guys! Because thanks to your reviews I had the spirit to write the next chapter!  
  
Love you guys and Enjoy!  
  
The Triangle Of Friendship And Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Imagination Or Twins?  
  
T.K bent down gently to take a closer look at Sora.  
  
^Why is Sora here?^ T.K thought as he began to search for her pulse. After a few seconds he found it and he whistled triumphantly.  
  
The noise of the whistle woke Sora up. Her red hair was messed up and her outfit was dirty from the grass and dirt she's been on. Sora sat up and looked at T.K. Her eyes was full of confusion.  
  
"What's wrong Sora?" T.K asked looking at Sora with deep concern.  
  
"Oh…" Sora said while she tried to remember last night after she ran away "Nothing, don't worry about it"  
  
Sora couldn't remember what happened, it was just like a blur to her. She got up with T.K and they both slowly walked away from the bushes.  
  
~Matt~  
  
Matt walked out of an old looking restaurant, clutching his stomach.  
  
^Oh those food tasted so horrible!^ he thought ^ I knew I should of cooked my own breakfast^.  
  
People looked at Matt in a weird way because his face was postured in a weird way and he kept on pressing his stomach. He walked on without acknowledging them until a beautiful girl caught his eyes.  
  
She had long red hair that reached her waist. Her amber eyes was full of excitement and laughter. Her smile was enchanting and it was very familiar too. She was dressed in long white flares. There was a silver chain around her flares. She also wore a pink sleeveless top with butterfly pictures on it. On her left shoulder was a black handbag and on her feet was black boots.  
  
Matt looked at her with astonishment. She was beautiful, breathtaking and very familiar. Matt was very much surprised when she went up to him. She was a slightly taller than Matt.  
  
"Hello!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Her voice, it was like a soothing melody. It sounded so soothing yet so familiar.  
  
"H..He..Hello" Matt stuttered out.  
  
"Are you…are you Yamato Ishida?" she asked getting a little serious.  
  
"Yeah, I am, May I ask who you are?" Matt replied.  
  
"There's no need to know who I am, I will tell you when the time is right" she said grandly. "What I need to talk to you about is……"  
  
She was cut off by a large shout caused by Tai.  
  
"Oi Matt! I need to talk to you its urgent and I'm sorry about yesterday!" he said as he ran up to Matt. He stopped when he saw who was with Matt. He thought that she looked very familiar.  
  
"Taichi Yagami?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" Tai replied.  
  
A smile spread across her enchanting face. A smile that was so sweet and gracious. The two boys thought that the smile also looked familiar.  
  
"Taichi, you are always the same" she said, her eyes twinkling with laughter.  
  
" Of course! I'm always like this" said Tai.  
  
"Can you please tell us who you are" Matt said.  
  
The mysterious girl looked at Matt and Tai lovingly. ^Oh how cute are they?^ she thought ^Gosh I missed these times^  
  
"There's no need to know who I am, you will know when the time is right or maybe if you're smart enough, you'll find out on your own who I am" she said.  
  
Matt and Tai studied the girl carefully. Her features looked so familiar yet they don't know who she resembled. Tai then snapped to reality. He turned to Matt to talk to him.  
  
"Matt, I just remembered what I came here for, soccer game today and you have to fill in for Ken, he injured his leg yesterday"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you who else?"  
  
"I can't play soccer you idiot"  
  
"We got no one else"  
  
"Excuse me?" the girl interrupted.  
  
"Yes?" both Tai and Matt replied.  
  
"What kind of soccer game is this? A club game or just for fun?" she asked.  
  
"You can call it just for fun but it's a serious game, well you see our enemies from school challenged us in a soccer match, can use anyone of any age any gender too. The team that lost had to be the other team's slaves for a week…and one of our best players can't play today…" Tai trailed off there.  
  
"Hmm, you got a problem there" the Mysterious Girl said "I know Yamato here can't play soccer at all…"  
  
Matt gave her a weird look.  
  
"What about if I take Ichijojie's place" she said.  
  
"How did you know we were talking about Ken Ichijojie?" Tai asked suspiciously.  
  
"Trust me I know many things" she said with a sly grin.  
  
"Can you play soccer? You don't look like the soccer material" Matt said, eyeing the Mysterious Girl.  
  
"Hmm? Don't be fooled by my appearance, trust me I'm your girl for this game! Where's the game going to be held and what time?" she asked.  
  
"The game starts at 2:30 and the game will be on the soccer field infront of my apartment, the address is…." Tai was cut off by the Mysterious Girl.  
  
"I know where you live, I'll see you there?" she said.  
  
"How…? Never mind you're full of surprises, can you at least give us a name that we can call you by?" Tai asked.  
  
"Hmm" she said thinking very hard "Just call me Rosa!" and with that she turned and walked the other way.  
  
Matt and Tai stood on their spot and didn't move. They watched Rosa walked away until she was out of sight. After that they both slowly walked away.  
  
~Sora~  
  
"Thankyou T.K, here will be just fine" Sora said as she stood infront of her apartment.  
  
"Sora, you should rest and tidy yourself up a tiny bit, do you want me to go to a video store and get you a video about a soccer game?" T.K asked.  
  
"Soccer? Damn I forgot about today's game!" she cried out.  
  
"Sora, don't tell me you're going to play today" T.K said.  
  
"I'll have to! I can't let my friends be slave to those stupid idiots!" Sora replied.  
  
T.K knew that when Sora was like this, it was pointless to argue.  
  
"Then you better tidy yourself up now! I'll cook you some food" T.K said.  
  
"Since when did you know how to cook?" Sora asked as she let both her and T.K in.  
  
"Since I lost a bet to Tai on who can cook the best for Kari" T.K said promptly.  
  
"Woah Tai defeated you? I don't know whether I want to try your cooking!" Sora joked around playfully.  
  
"Don't worry, Matt was my cooking teacher!" T.K grinned.  
  
"Phew, I'm sure glad now" she said.  
  
~2:10 at the soccer field~  
  
People had already started to assemble on the soccer field. Almost all the people from Tai's highschool were there. Most of them were cheering for Tai's team but there were also supporters for the other team.  
  
Tai kept on glancing at his watch, most of the people in his team was there except for Sora, Davis and Rosa. Tai wasn't even sure whether Rosa was serious about coming. 2:15 Davis turned up. 2:20 Sora turned up with T.K. 2:25 all the Digi-destined were there.  
  
"Tai, I would do anything to win this game" Sora said.  
  
Tai faced Sora. "Yes and we will win!"  
  
"Tai! Tai!" a voice called out "I'm here!"  
  
A beautiful girl ran up and stood next to Sora. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail, her lips was curved into an enchanting smile and her eyes was shining with excitement. Tai's mouth dropped open in surprise. Sora and Rosa looked exactly like each other except that Rosa's hair was longer. They both stood in a same pose and had the same look on their faces. There was no mistake but Rosa and Sora were twins.  
  
  
  
So how was this chapter? I wanted to put more twist in the story. So who is Rosa's true identity? Is she really Sora's twin sister? Find out in the next chapter! Please R+R  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	7. It Gets More Confusing

Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing! I just posted up the 6th Chapter and some people already reviewed it..It takes 30 minutes to get your reviews up so I'm not going to write who has reviewed it coz some people might already have but it hasn't reflected on the site! But thankyou very much! Enjoy this chapter and continue to R+R!  
  
The Triangle Of Friendship And Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It Gets More Confusing  
  
Sora turned to face the girl that Tai was looking at. She couldn't help but to feel a sudden feeling of jealousy.  
  
^Does this mean that I…? That I love Tai? Not it couldn't be but could it?^ Sora thought as she faced the girl.  
  
Sora's eyes was full of shock when she saw Rosa.  
  
^Gosh she looked a lot like me! Her eyes and her…oh my gosh! Everything!^  
  
"Sora this, this is Rosa and, and Rosa this is Sora" Tai said shakely. He felt that he was saying a tongue twister.  
  
"Hi!" Rosa said to Sora cheerfully.  
  
"He..Hello" Sora replied.  
  
"Enough talking Tai! The game is about to start!" Davis cried out.  
  
Tai, Rosa and Sora both ran to the field. Tai kept some people on the sides for spares. Rosa and Sora played soccer like a natural. They both have the same style and moves and it can be confusing for the other team. At the end of the day Tai's team won by 3 goals. The final score was 6-3. Sora scored 2 and so did Rosa. Davis and Tai scored one. (AN. Sorry but I don't know many things about soccer)  
  
Tai went up to Samuel, their enemy.  
  
"Hmm, can you stop by at my house tomorrow at 9 am? I got a few things for you to clean up" Tai said.  
  
Samuel looked at him smugly. He couldn't believe that his team lost. He got all the best players he knew and yet he still lost. He was very pissed off. Tai on the other hand was very happy. He couldn't believe that he won after Ken dropped out of the game. He walked happily to his friends.  
  
"We won! We won!" Davis yelled out.  
  
"Yes Davis we did" Sora said. Sora was drinking from her drink bottle when Matt caught her eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds but Sora looked away. She couldn't stand to look at him. She still was trying to figure out who to choose or whether she should choose at all. Rosa was standing next to Sora, she was too drinking from her drink bottle. Her bag was placed infront of her. Tai went up to both Sora and Rosa. He stood between them.  
  
"Nice game you guys, we wouldn't of won without you two" Tai said to both of them.  
  
"One" Rosa mumbled quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" Tai and Sora asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing, never mind anyway I've got to go, bye" Rosa said quickly. She picked up her bag but it wasn't closed. So her contents fell out. What caught Sora's and Tai's eyes were a white little device that Rosa quickly grabbed before anything else.  
  
"Where did you get that digivice?" Sora asked.  
  
"Erm, I'll explain later! I have to go! See you around" Rosa picked up her bag again and ran away from the field.  
  
"Sora I need to ask you something" Tai said.  
  
Sora knew what he wanted to talk about but she couldn't answer him, not now anyway, she hadn't figured it out.  
  
"Erm, I have to go! See you around!" Sora then grabbed her belongings and ran away from Tai and back to her apartment.  
  
Tai noticed that she said it almost the same as Rosa said her goodbye.  
  
"That's odd" Tai mumbled.  
  
~Sora~  
  
Sora walked inside to her apartment and took a shower. When she was done her mother was already home. She asked Sora where she's been last night.  
  
"I was over Yolei's place" she lied.  
  
"Fair enough, Sora can you do me a favor and go down to the convenience store and buy more milk and bread"  
  
"Sure mama" Sora said. She went inside her room and grabbed a black leather jacket. She grabbed her purse and went outside. As she walked she thought about Tai and Matt. They both meant a lot to her. How can she choose one over the other? She was just a few blocks away from the store when she bumped herself to a taller figure. She looked up to find her own eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Hi Rosa, can you now tell me where you got that digivice?" Sora asked.  
  
"I got it 5 years ago, well 4 now because I'm here" she said.  
  
"Huh?" Sora asked confusedly.  
  
"I will tell you Sora, but not now!"  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because you haven't chosen"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You haven't chosen Matt or Tai"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I know many things Sora!" and with that Rosa ran off.  
  
Sora looked at Rosa's running figure until she turned a corner. Sora sighed at herself then she continued to walk.  
  
~Kari~  
  
"Mama! I'm going to the convenience store! Sora needs to talk to me about something" Kari said to her mum.  
  
"Ok! Don't come home to late!"  
  
"Ok mum!"  
  
~T.K~  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"I'll get it!" T.K yelled out as he made his way to the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is the Takaishi's residence, T.K's speaking, may I help you?" T.K said to the mouthpiece.  
  
"Wow T.K, that was formal Can you come by to Yolei's convenience store? I need your help with something"  
  
"Sure Sora, Gosh you sound older…" T.K said "I'll see you there"  
  
Click.  
  
~Sora~  
  
"Yeah that's all, thankyou" she walked out of the convenience store holding a plastic bag. As soon as she left a figure of a girl came out of the bushes.  
  
"I think my plan is going to work" she said.  
  
"Sora is that you?" a voice called out to her.  
  
The figure jumped back to the bushes.  
  
Kari looked around. She was sure she heard Sora's voice from over there. The night was getting darker. Kari walked over near the bushes. A hand grabbed Kari from the back. She screamed and jumped, she broke free and looked at the bushes and nobody was there. Kari was getting really scared. Her body was shaking, not from the cold but from fear. Kari looked at the convenience store, it was closing up. Kari looked at her surroundings and saw a figure walking towards her. She was scared. And then the figure walked to the light and Kari could see that it was T.K.  
  
She ran up to T.K. She hugged him and didn't let go.  
  
"Oh T.K I'm glad to see you" Kari said.  
  
T.K was speechless. The girl of his dreams just hugged him and said that she was glad to see him. Kari looked at T.K, her hands were still on T.K's shoulder and T.K's hands were on her hips. They looked at each other's eyes.  
  
^Shyt can't see them properly, I need to know what they're doing so I can do it right!^ The figure inside the bushes thought as she got ready to do her job.  
  
How's that? Who's the girl behind the bushes and what is she trying to do?  
  
Where did Rosa get her digivice? Find out in the next chapter  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	8. A Love Poem And A Tragedy

Hi! I love writing the poem in this chapter! Hope you like it too! And thankyou to all the people who reviewed! A special thanks to CapriAngel! Reviewed all the chapters I've done so far! Hope you enjoy this one too! Please R+R!  
  
The Triangle Of Friendship And Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Love Poem And A Tragedy  
  
T.K slowly bent down to give Kari a soft kiss. The girl inside the bushes was getting ready to strike when another figure came to the scene.  
  
"Kari! Kari!" The boy yelled out.  
  
His shout spoilt T.K's and Kari's moment. Kari turned around to see a boy with brown spiky hair, running towards her. He stopped dead when he saw Kari and T.K together. He took one last look at them and ran to the opposite direction.  
  
"Davis!! Wait! Please!" Kari yelled out as she ran after Davis.  
  
^Damn Davis! He spoilt my plan! How am I going to fix this?^ The girl behind the bushes thought, feeling very annoyed.  
  
She turned her attention towards T.K. She looked at him silently. She saw T.K 's face turned into a sad expression. His water, blue eyes shined with tears. He stood on his spot without moving but after a while he went back and headed home.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
T.K woke up. The sun blazed into his eyes. He sat up feeling frustrated. He was very close to kissing Kari. Very close to prove his love to her. How will he ever confess his feelings for her? He couldn't just say it to her, it's too hard. T.K gave it a thought then he realized what he had to do. Write Kari a love poem.  
  
~Tai & Kari~  
  
"Wake up you pig!" Kari said as she woke up her bigger brother. Her long, brown hair touched her brother's face and woke him up.  
  
"What? What? I'm awake!" Tai said.  
  
Kari sighed at Tai's performance. She walked out of Tai's room and went to her room. She gave last night a thought.  
  
^T.K…T.K was about to kiss me…why? Does this mean that he…that he…? No…T.K is just a best friend but why am I feeling weird? Does this mean that I … that I? No I love Davis, Gosh it took a while to make Davis believe me that nothing happened, where was Sora anyway? She was supposed to be there….^  
  
"Kari….Kari…!"  
  
"Yes Yes…! What?" Kari said startled.  
  
"You sure drifted off"  
  
"Yes Tai, I did, what do you want anyway?"  
  
"Breakfast"  
  
"Samuel will be here soon"  
  
"I guess I can wait"  
  
It was about earlier in the afternoon when Sora went out of her apartment. Her red hair was brushed neatly. She was dressed in a quarter length black pant and a red turtle neck top. She went down from her apartment. She was lost in thoughts as she walked down the steps. Her mind was drifting away, Sora for a moment was lost in another world. But she bumped into somebody which brought her back to reality.  
  
"Sorry…" She mumbled quietly.  
  
"Sora? Is that you?"  
  
Sora looked up, to see one pair of hazelnut eyes looking at her. Her hair colour was light pink with darker pink streaks. It also has little golden stars all around her hair. She was dressed in a short white mini skirt and a small tight top. Her footwear was knee-length white boots. Sora did not recognize this girl at all.  
  
"Yes, I'm Sora, but who are you?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me Sora? It's me Mimi!"  
  
Sora was shocked. Mimi has sure changed!  
  
"Mimi! Oh my gosh! You have changed, your hair, soo cool! And your outfit! Oh my gosh Mims you look oh! Outstanding! Even words can't express it!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Thankyou Sora, Where are you going now?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I was just going for a walk" Sora replied.  
  
"Well…" Mimi was interrupted by Tai.  
  
"Sora! Please let me talk to you!" Tai yelled out as he ran towards Sora.  
  
Sora started backing away and when she saw how fast Tai was running towards her. She turned around back to her apartment and ran to it. But Tai was faster than her. He caught up with her and held her with his strong, athletic hands.  
  
"Sora, please can I just have a word with you" Tai asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to hear it, whatever it is you're going to say will make it harder for me to choose!"  
  
Mimi was listening to this carefully. Tai didn't recognize her aswell.  
  
"Just hear me out Sora, this actually might make it easier…" Tai said softly.  
  
"No… Please Tai" Sora looked desperately at Mimi. Mimi realized that Sora needed her help.  
  
"*cough*"  
  
Tai turned around.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Mimi"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Yeah it's me! I looked better don't you think?"  
  
Tai smiled and looked back at where Sora was but she wasn't there anymore. Apparently, Tai let go of his hold while startled looking at the new Mimi. Sora must of quietly snuck away back to her apartment.  
  
"Oh Mims!"  
  
~T.K~  
  
He was outside Kari's house. He was about to knock when the door swung open. Out came Kari, her brown hair twirled gracefully behind her. She looked at T.K and silence bestowed upon them.  
  
"I just came to give you this" T.K said as he handed her a pink, folded paper with the words Kari printed on it.  
  
"Oh, thankyou" Kari said as she grabbed hold of the paper. She held on to it and didn't read it.  
  
"I guess I should go now" T.K said and then he left without saying another word.  
  
Kari looked down at the piece of beautiful pink paper that T.K had given her. Should she open it? What will it contain? Would she want to know what it is?  
  
"I guess I'll never know if I never read it"  
  
Kari unfolded the paper gently. She didn't want to rip it or do any damage it to it.  
  
Dear Kari,  
  
I made this poem for you and I really hope you get the message than I'm trying to send to you. I would of said it myself, but I'm too much of a coward, not like Davis, having the courage to ask you out first, after all he has the crest of courage but me? I have hope, now I'm just hoping that you'll change your mind about Davis….I know that sounds harsh but I really can't live without you…  
  
So here's the poem…(AN. I made this poem by myself so please don't copy it. If you want to use it email me first please! *winKz*)  
  
You long, silky brown hair,  
  
Your ruby red eyes,  
  
Oh how you make me care,  
  
For all this times,  
  
The way you always talk,  
  
Just make my heart fly,  
  
The way you always walk,  
  
Just make me smile,  
  
Oh everyday I long,  
  
That you will want me by your side,  
  
But girl I thought wrong,  
  
As your love for me died,  
  
I witnessed your first kiss,  
  
I saw how you share,  
  
And after all this,  
  
I still feel that I care,  
  
Can you just give me one chance,  
  
To prove my love to you,  
  
Let me ask you to dance,  
  
And give you just one kiss that is so true,  
  
My last words to you,  
  
Is don't ever forget me,  
  
Because I'll always love you,  
  
For all eternity.  
  
Love Always  
  
Takeru Takaishi  
  
Kari's hand shooked. Her body trembled. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She never knew that T.K felt this way about her. She only thought that T.K always considered them as best friends. But last night was different. T.K almost kissed her and if Davis didn't come she wouldn't of hesitated. She would actually kiss him back. But what advantage does she have of this situation? She can't choose. Davis has been really great! And she can't break his heart just like that. What about T.K? She loves him too. Even more than she thought she did. He saved her life soo many times in the Digital World, but Davis did also.  
  
Kari looked at the paper. How sweet is T.K? And she remembered what T.K wrote about the crests. Davis, the one, who possesses the crest of courage. He managed to get to Kari first. But look at Tai, he has the crest of courage and yet Matt managed to get to Sora first, he posseses the crest of Friendship but Sora haven't chosen any of them. Davis has both courage AND friendship. What about T.K. Hope. He's hoping for me to be with him. But look at me? Light? What does that do? Yes, it beats darkness but is there any darkness in this problem? Kari gave a little thought to people's crests. Sora! She posses the crest of love! Kari decided to go downstairs to Sora's apartment.  
  
Kari still had watery eyes as she made her way up to Sora's place. When she walked up she saw Tai with a girl that has strawberry pink hair. Kari could hear the girl speaking to Tai. Her voice, sounded so familiar.  
  
"Then I asked Palmon, does this outfit match me? Or should I go with the dress? And Palmon said *why don't you just go like me? I always look like this*"  
  
"Mimi??" Kari asked.  
  
The girl turned around to face Kari, her face lightened up.  
  
"Kari! Gosh you've grown!! You're look so mature!" She exclaimed.  
  
"*laughs* Really? So what are you doing here back in Japan?" Kari asked trying to hide her sad feelings.  
  
"I'm on a holiday of course! It's holiday here too right? So we get to spend a lot of time with the Digidestined gang!" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"That's going to be kinda hard" Kari said softly.  
  
"Why not?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Because a few of the Digi-Destined are facing some problems, even me" Kari said just above a whisper so Tai couldn't hear.  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Tai asked suspiciously as he raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing never mind!" Kari said as she put on a cheerful act for her brother. "By the way don't you have to get Samuel to do all those other chores for you?"  
  
"Oh…Yeah! If Sora ever comes out tell her to call me!" Tai said as he ran off.  
  
"Yeah like she would" Kari mumbled.  
  
"So Kari, what's your problem?" Mimi asked.  
  
Kari gave it a thought. Mimi, could she help? Of course she can, she has the crest of sincerity! But she also wants to discuss this with Sora.  
  
"Can we discuss this inside Sora's place?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, let's go in"  
  
Mimi knocked on to Sora's door. But nobody answered. They waited patiently but no one came. Mimi pressed her ears against the door. Her eyes widened. Her mouth gaped open. Kari realizing this put her ears on the door aswell. They could hear somebody struggling. They could hear Sora's mumbled voice. It was like something was over her mouth. Mimi and Kari looked at each other in horror. What can be happening in there? Mimi and Kari tried to push the door open. They kicked and pushed and after about 5 minutes the door crashed down. Mimi's and Kari's eyes stared around in horror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What happened to Sora? Are the answers to Sora's and Kari's problem clear?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of The Triangle Of Friendship And Love!  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	9. Real Love

Hi! I finally got this chapter out! My next chapter will be my last chapter and I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! But please continue to review and tell me guesses at who Rosa might be and whether you happy at the couples. My last chapter wont be out for a while because of school and my homeworks and assignments! I would do anything to make it holidays again!!! anyway please R+R!  
  
The Triangle Of Friendship And Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Real Love  
  
Kari's gentle, sweet ruby red eyes turned into horror and Mimi's sincere, loving hazelnut eyes turned into frustration. What the hell happened to Sora's place and to Sora? Mimi and Kari looked around Sora's apartment. It was like a plane has crashed into it. The couch has been turned upside down. The draws were opened, papers lying everywhere, chairs tipped over, kitchen very messy and no sign of Sora. The two girls was quiet, they didn't say a word. Mimi walked over to Sora's room and she gave a squeak of surprise.  
  
"Kari! Kari! Sora's here! But she's unconscious…" Mimi said. "Kari…??"  
  
Mimi walked out of Sora's room and couldn't see Kari anywhere. Then suddenly a hand tapped Mimi's shoulder. Mimi jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Kari! Don't ever do that to me again!"  
  
The two girls quickly ran over to Sora's bedroom, Kari saw Sora lying down next to her bed on the floor. Her eyes were shut, her limp hands were flat on the floor next to her wardrobe and her legs were crouched together. Kari bent down to find Sora's pulse.  
  
"Ok…I'll call Tai to come up here and then I'll call Joe" Kari said.  
  
"And Matt!" Mimi added  
  
Kari nodded her head and raced off to find the house phone.  
  
~Tai~  
  
"Yeah, that should do it Sam!" Tai said as he looked at his clean room. He thought that it would never happen! His room cleaned again!  
  
"So can I go now?" Sam asked in an undertone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm satisfied, but be back tomorrow! At around this time, we have other things to do" Tai replied as he led Samuel out of his room to the front door. He opened it letting Samuel out. Tai watched Samuel walked down the stairs when the phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" Tai said to the mouthpiece.  
  
"Tai? This is Kari, please come to Sora's place right away!"  
  
"Why? What for? She wont let me in"  
  
"Mimi and I will let you in, and anyway Sora's unconscious so please be here"  
  
When Tai heard the words 'Sora's Unconscious' he had no hesitation to come to Sora's place, he had to be there for Sora no matter what. Tai quickly put his shoes on and ran up the stairs.  
  
~Matt~  
  
"Ok guys, that's all for today" Matt said to his band mates.  
  
"Matt! Matt!"  
  
"Oh no…" Matt muttered as he looked around desperately for an exit.  
  
Finally the person who called out his name stood beside him. The person slipped their hand inside Matt's so their hands were locked together.  
  
"Jun, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh me? That would be simple, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to finish his band practice"  
  
"Well, your boyfriend might get angry if he saw you hanging around with another boy"  
  
"Oh really Matt?" Jun asked dreamily.  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked back with confusion.  
  
"I knew that you always cared for me"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you said that my boyfriend might get angry if he saw me hanging around with another boy well we all know that you're my boyfriend so when you said that you were talking about yourself"  
  
"Whaa??? NOooo!!"  
  
"Matt! Cell phone ringing" one of Matt's band mate said.  
  
Matt slipped his hand out of Jun's and ran to his bag. He got out his cell phone and looked at the number, it was Sora's house number. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Sora, I love you so much!" he said.  
  
"This is not Sora you baka and if you love her so much you should come here straight away"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"It's Kari, and Sora is unconscious"  
  
Matt switched off the phone and ran to his motorbike.  
  
~Kari & Mimi~  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Kari opened the door, her hair flew back as the wind came in to the room.  
  
"Hi Onnisan!"  
  
"H..hi" Tai said hesitantly. Some thing tells him something was not right. He noticed some difference in his sister but he didn't bother to find out.  
  
Tai walked over to Sora's room and Joe was there checking up on Sora who is now on her comfortable bed. Something told him to stay where he were, something feels not right, something made him feel uneasy.  
  
Ding Dong Ding  
  
Matt then raced into Sora's room and ran past Tai and sat himself next to Sora's bed.  
  
"Oh Sora" he whispered in Sora's ear.  
  
^Oh wait, didn't Sora's lips gave a small silent smile?^ Tai thought. ^Something here is definitely not right"  
  
Kari came in to the room and stood beside Tai. They both looked at Matt and Sora. Matt bent down to give Sora a kiss, all eyes except for Matt and Sora's looked at Tai. To every ones surprise Tai didn't even flinched.  
  
"Tai, are you ok with this?" Kari whispered to Tai's ear.  
  
"You're not Kari" was his reply.  
  
Kari was shocked to hear this but she didn't argue with Tai. Matt after he kissed Sora looked up at Tai.  
  
"Tai I'm…" Matt started to say.  
  
"Don't worry about it…I don't mind you kissing her" Tai said.  
  
Every one was surprised to hear this, what is happening around here?  
  
"Tai I can't believe you said that!" Matt said with disgust.  
  
"I don't mind you kissing HER" Tai pointed at Sora's body "But I will mind if you kiss Sora"  
  
"What are you talking about Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
Then suddenly Sora's body sat up. Her eyes fluttered opened.  
  
"Well done Tai" she said grandly.  
  
"Yes well done" Kari added.  
  
"What is happening here?" Mimi asked annoyed.  
  
Sora got off her bed and walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside stood another Sora and another Kari. They both smiled happily at Tai.  
  
"Sora! Kari!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
Mimi fainted to the ground and Joe caught her in time. Matt just looked bewildered.  
  
Sora ran up to Tai and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thankyou for being able to tell the difference between me and Rosa with my hairstyle"  
  
"What can I say? I know you to well"  
  
Then Tai bent down and gave Sora the most wonderful kiss ever. They closed their eyes dreamily and didn't have a care but each other. Matt's body trembled. Then Rosa walked up to him.  
  
"Matt, this means Tai and Sora are meant to be, Tai was able to tell the difference between me and the real Sora but trust me Matt, there's another girl waiting for you, someone that would love you with all her heart and give you her full attention but if you were to stay with Sora her love would be split in half for you and for Tai, because Tai was the person she was destined with"  
  
Matt nodded understandingly as tears rolled down.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Tai wiped sweat off his forehead. Putting Sora's place back together was sure hard work. When everything was done Matt and Kari made them some food that was so delicious that every one asked for seconds. Now they all sat on Sora's couch.  
  
"Now Rosa and Rika is it? can you tell us who you really are?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes it is Rika" Rika said. (Rika was the fake Kari)  
  
"Ermm, I don't know if we can tell you now…because there's one more thing that we need to take care of…" Rosa said and Rika nodded in agreement.  
  
"If it has anything to do with Davis and T.K don't you dare interfere, I want to figure it out on my own." Kari said forgetting that she came to Sora's place to ask her for some help.  
  
Rika and Rosa looked at each other then smiled.  
  
"But you asked erm I mean you came here to ask Sora for help" Rosa replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, but my mind is kind of lost" Kari answered.  
  
Rosa and Rika just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
~Next Day In the Park~  
  
Kari sat down on one of the swings in the park. T.K has asked her to meet him here.  
  
"Kari!" A voice yelled out.  
  
"Oh hi Davis…"  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
"Yes I mean no I mean yes I mean oh I don't know, I'm meeting T.K here"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"And Davis I'm sorry to say this but I don't love you, I mean I do, I very much do but my love for T.K is much stronger, you've been so great to me Davis and I really hope you'll find a girl that deserves you more than I do." Kari said as innocent tears dropped down her cheeks.  
  
"That's ok, Kari, you don't have to cry, if T.K is the one you love I'll be here to encourage you!" Davis forced out those words out his mouth. What he wanted to say was completely different to what he's saying.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Kari said softly.  
  
Davis brushed the tears of Kari's gentle and soft face, when T.K arrived. He looked hurt when he saw what Davis and Kari were doing.  
  
"Kari" T.K said.  
  
Kari looked up.  
  
"I just came to say that I'm leaving to live in America today at 3 o clock"  
  
"What? What for?"  
  
"For a better life" After T.K said those words he ran away from the park.  
  
"T.K wait up!" but T.K did not wait up.  
  
Kari burst into tears. How could this happen? After she broke up with Davis for T.K he said that he was going to live for America for a better life. Davis came up to Kari and comforted her.  
  
"I've got an idea" Davis said.  
  
~2:00~  
  
"Thankyou Mr.Takaishi, just go through that door and you'll be just fine"  
  
T.K walked off and hugged his bigger brother.  
  
"Take care of yourself ok?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah sure" he said.  
  
He then went up to his mum and dad.  
  
"If you have any problems just give us a call and one of us will fly to America as soon as possible"  
  
"Yes ok"  
  
Tears filled the Ishida's and Takaishi's family.  
  
"I'm going to miss you all" T.K said and with that he aboard the plane.  
  
T.K got on the plane and found his seat. It was very close to the big TV. He buckled up his seatbelt and closed his eyes.  
  
"Passengers of plane 222 please look at the TV screen infront of you"  
  
T.K looked up at the TV and gaped in surprise. There stood Kari holding a microphone. Behind her were Tai, Davis, Ken, Cody, Sora and Mimi. All in one section of an instrument.  
  
  
  
"T.K I want you to re-consider your flight, I love you so much and here's a song that I made just for you"  
  
(AN. By the way I made this poem aswell *sigh* but there is no tune for it what so ever so just use your imagination to listen to the song)  
  
"I always love the way you look  
  
I always care on how you feel  
  
I feel like I'm a character in a book  
  
Oh can this love be real?"  
  
"You always hold me really tight  
  
Making me feel all safe  
  
I think about you every night  
  
How can I get over these days?"  
  
"Oh the magical moments  
  
The wonderful times  
  
All around there's love enchantments  
  
The love that binds"  
  
"Please never let go  
  
Of our special love  
  
Because I really love you so  
  
And I know you were sent from above"  
  
"My partner in life  
  
My one and only soulmate  
  
Life has changed since you arrived  
  
We're destined in fate"  
  
"Can you please just say  
  
That you love me  
  
Never go away  
  
Let's be together for all eternity"  
  
"T.K if this touched your heart please don't leave"  
  
Somebody tapped T.K's shoulder. He looked up to find two sad ruby red eyes looking down at him.  
  
"Oh Kari! I will stay for you and we'll be together for all eternity!" T.K exclaimed as he scooped Kari into his arms and they shared a kiss that was so passionate, so true and so loving. The plane applauded at Kari's performance.  
  
~Out side the plane at T.K's place~  
  
Everyone was there, gathered around in a circle. Talking and laughing. They played Spin The Bottle and it landed on Rosa.  
  
"So pick, Truth or Dare?" Sora asked.  
  
"Erm, truth" she said.  
  
"OK then tell me, who you really are"  
  
Rosa looked at Rika, Rika nodded.  
  
"Ok I guess this is the time, because me and Rika are suppose to leave soon, Well I'm really…."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
So how's that? In you reviews please tell me whether you're happy with the way it turned out and guesses at who Rosa and Rika might be!  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	10. History Repeats ItSelF

Hi! I finally got the last chapter up...yuppi! Sorry making you guys wait..  
  
But schooL!! Argh soo annoying..anyway...the ending is not what I was hoping...but I was in a hurry! But hope you enjoy it! And I'm working on another story...hope you guys read that one too! Thankyou for all the people who has reviewed !  
  
The Triangle Of Friendship And Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
History Repeats Itself  
  
Rosa took a deep breath to braze herself to say it.  
  
"I'm really Sora" she said looking at everyone to see their expressions. Just as she had expected, they didn't seem to believe it, after all, that's how she had reacted.  
  
"And I'm Kari," Rika said.  
  
"I know you all don't believe it but take a close look at our fake names, Rika and Rosa, if you switched the letters around it says Sora and Kari, and Sora that digivice that I have is yours also, we came from the future to help you get through this relationship" Rosa/Sora explained.  
  
"But...!!" Izzy spoke up "How did you get here? I mean you don't have some kind of magical powers............." "I hope" he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"*laughs* no of course not Izzy! You created a time machine in a period of one year!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Of course, and the time machine is landed precisely in the middle of the small park that no one goes into, next to Yolei's convenience store!" Rosa said.  
  
"Woah! My parents mentioned to me of this weird noise before, but none of us really paid attention to it..." said Yolei.  
  
"Well anyway, we sort things out here and Rika and I should be going at around 10 today"  
  
"What? That quick?" Sora asked.  
  
"That quick? How long have I been here Sora" Rika asked eyes full of laughter.  
  
"Ohh"  
  
"I've got a question for you" Matt suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes?" Rosa answered.  
  
"Why did you choose to come here? I mean how did you get the idea?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hmm, well.... Another Sora came into our time dimension and helped me aswell...so we chose to kind of repeat it, who knows what would of happen if we didn't come"  
  
"I see" Matt replied softly.  
  
Rosa looked at her watch. "Well Rika and I only have an hour left...any idea what we should do?"  
  
Sora broke into a grin. "More games!" she exclaimed.  
  
They played twister, monopoly, computer games and the playstation and soon enough it was 10 to 10. They all walked out of T.K's house and slowly made their way to the small park that was next to Yolei's convenient store. Once they reached it, they were awed as they examine the time machine. It was silvery white the door stood in the centre bottom of the machine.  
  
"Izzy did you really make this?" Davis asked, didn't know that it was a stupid question.  
  
"I didn't make it! Somebody else did!" Izzy hissed back.  
  
"But Rosa said you made it..." Davis hissed.  
  
"In the future, not now!" he said.  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
Rosa and Rika turned around to face all of them.  
  
"Well this is goodbye! It's been amazing seeing you all!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yea it was! And come visit us sometimes and thankyou for helping!" Sora replied.  
  
"It was a pleasure!"  
  
The digi-destined watched as they're two friends step up into the machine. They waved goodbye and saying things like, don't forget to come by again, have a safe trip, give us a call (an. Guess who said that?) and in a blink of an eye, the machines was gone.  
  
"Well, that was extraordinary" Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah it was" Matt said.  
  
"Let's go home! We've seen enough excitement for one night!" Taichi said as they all turned away and walked their own separate ways.  
  
~1 Year Later~  
  
"Tai hurry up! We can't be late!" Kari called out.  
  
"And why can't we?" Tai asked jokingly.  
  
"Because he said so, and Onnisan I think you should know this, girls are the one who should be taking their time to get ready, not boys!!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
~Izzy~  
  
"Oh hi Sora," Izzy said as he spotted a girl with long redish brownish hair said. She was dressed in long, white flared pants, with a silver chain around it. And she was wearing a pink top with butterflies on it.  
  
"Hi Izzy! So what surprise do you have for all of us?" she said gesturing her hands around the Digi-Destined.  
  
"Can't say, Tai and Kari are not here yet"  
  
"Oh bother!" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
After about 10 minutes Kari and Taichi showed up. Kari looking annoyed and Taichi smiling his sly smile. T.K went up to Kari and slowly kissed her.  
  
"Put a smile on that face" T.K said sweetly. Kari grinned at him and Taichi made a sick looking face.  
  
Sora hit Taichi playfully on the head.  
  
"Leave them alone..." she said while smiling.  
  
*cough*  
  
Everyone turned around to look at Izzy. When Izzy saw that he had every one's attention he went inside his garage pulled a humongous sheet over a big thing off. Everyone gasp. It was the time machine that they saw one year ago.  
  
"Izzy you're so smart!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Izzy just smiled.  
  
Sora walked around the machine. Examining the machine.  
  
"Sora, would you like to try it out?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Me why me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Since Rosa needs to be in action, I think you should be the first one to use it!" he said.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Step in!"  
  
Sora walked inside the machine, just before she left she gave them a peace sign while she winked.  
  
"History repeats itself!"  
  
Sora disappeared into another time. In a CliCk she found herself next to Yolei's convenience store. Sora got out of the time machine and walked out of the park. She made her way to the shops and she saw Matt clutching her stomach. She smile enchantingly and casually walked up to Yamato.  
  
Please Review this chapter...tell me what you think about the ending! 


End file.
